Collected Shots: Refill
by EpsiLone
Summary: A series of unrelated Liason one shots... Latest story: "Refill", A story of girl meets boy, boy meets girl and they just can't get enough of each other this one night…
1. Bringing Work Home

**Collected Shots **

_A/N: I really like writing one shots and short stories so I've decided to start a collection where I can group all of these together. This is mainly going to be my take on prompts from the RTN message board but the collection will also include anything I get inspired from. I hope you'll enjoy, and reviews are always a pleasure!_

**~ Bringing Work Home ~**

**_FNF#42: Nobody can make you feel inferior without your permission. _**_**  
**_**_-Eleanor Roosevelt-_**

"Babe I'm home!" Elizabeth yelled out as soon as she came home from work that day. As always after a long day working as a nurse at General Hospital, she couldn't wait to enjoy a nice dinner, kiss her boys if they were still up, take a comforting bath and finally cuddle up with her husband.

"Jason? Are you here?" She insisted as she couldn't hear any noise. Maybe something had come up with Sonny and he had to go back to work. She hoped not because she wanted to tell him all about her day. As she saw no babysitter in sight, she concluded he had to be home.

Elizabeth removed her shoes and jacket, standing in the scrubs she hadn't had the strength to change out of, and looked through the mail that was resting on a side table by the door. The tall blond man finally made an apparition down the stairs.

"You're home early." Jason said as he approached his wife and graced her pouting mouth of a delicate kiss.

"Yes, they didn't need me to stay after all. Are the boys asleep already?"

"Jason nodded. They were very tired. I think we might have played Frisbee outside for hours."

Elizabeth's mouth curled up instinctively as she imagined Jason and the boys running outside in the yard and felt a little guilty she had missed it. But she was glad Cam and Jake were spending some time alone with their father.

"Today was a really incredible day."

"Really? Well you can tell me all about it while we eat the nice dinner I cooked for you."

"Oh… dinner? Let me guess, you made your signature pesto pasta."

"Well… we can never surprise you Mrs. Morgan."

"No, you can be sure of that. But you also know I love your pesto. So let's eat; I'm starving!"

The couple hurried to the dining room where a table for two was nicely set up. Like a true gentleman, Jason pulled a chair out for Elizabeth to sit down and served some pasta on both their plates. He then took a sit in front of the brunette.

"This, is delicious!" Elizabeth exclaimed after she placed a bite in her mouth. "I bet the boys loved it!"

"They did, and don't be surprised if you see a green unidentified substance stuck in their hair when you kiss them good night. They were too tired for bath so I put them straight to bed."

A gentle laugh escaped the young mother.

"So how was your day?"

"Great actually. You know I told you about the case of the terminal patient Patrick has been working on. Well, the great Dr. Drake has proven just how great he is today. He found a way to operate when we all thought it was a lost cause."

"That's great news."

"Yes it is. The man might be extremely arrogant but he definitely is the best at his job. I don't know what General Hospital would be without him. Especially the nurses, they're all crazy about his looks." She said with a large smile.

"Oh…"

The young woman rolled her spaghetti around her fork and took another bite. "How about you? Sonny must be very happy to be back at the head of the organization."

"Yes, he is. He loves the power and I'm back working as his number two in command." The man declared without too much conviction.

The woman caught on his lack of enthusiasm. "I thought that was what you wanted?"

"It is. I just hope he won't run the organization into the ground that's all."

"Oh, talking about ground… the weirdest thing happened today at the hospital."

"Is anyone causing you trouble? The guards didn't tell me anything…"

"No, no… nothing like that, you don't have to worry. There was just this man today who started acting crazy because we couldn't keep his wife longer… some kind of insurance issue. So they were asked to go to Mercy and he completely blew up in the middle of the hospital, yelling insults at poor Nadine. The man could have been twice her size easily but then Matt came out of nowhere and defended her. Of course the other man didn't appreciate so they started fighting and Drake junior actually did a great job at defending himself. He ended up pinning the man on the floor."

"Oh really? Good for him." Jason added taking a sip of his water.

"Yeah. Could you pass me the parmesan please?" The brunette asked.

Jason handed her the cheese as he kept eating quietly.

"Oh, tomorrow is the day we're operating on this little girl's heart. You know I told you about her yesterday. Dr. Leo has been amazing with her, making her comfortable when she's so scared of hospitals. He's so sweet with kids; it's so adorable when he talks to her. You can see he'll make a great father one day."

Jason slowly chewed the last bits of pasta he put in his mouth and finished his glass of water in silence. Elizabeth started wondering if something had gone wrong during the day that he was hiding form her.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No why?"

"Because you've barely said three words since I got here."

"Three? Aren't you exaggerating a bit?" Jason said as he got up then carried his empty plate to the kitchen.

Elizabeth stood up and followed him arms crossed. "It's just a figure of speech Jason. So what is it? I know you, and I know that when something's wrong you get quieter than you already are."

"I told you there is nothing wrong. Stop asking me that." He said as he rinsed his plate and placed it in the dishwasher.

"Jason, you won't fool me. Is it Sonny? Is it about the business? What, you wanted to keep running things because you don't think he's up to it?"

"It's nothing like that." Jason said walking back towards the dining room, trying to avoid Elizabeth's questions.

The petite woman followed him closely. "I thought we discussed this and it was for the best; for us and the boys. So we could all be safe."

"It has nothing to do with this Elizabeth, where are you getting these ideas from?"

"So what is it about?" She burst out frustrated.

"Ok, you wanna know?"

"Yes! I want to know why you're mad at me!"

"First of all, I'm not mad ok? It's just that I am tired of you coming home to me and going on and on about the incredibly smart and strong doctors you work with."

"Oh." Was the only thing Elizabeth managed to say, as she could not have imagined this was the cause of Jason's torment.

"I get that you love your work and have great colleagues but really I'm starting to have a hard time standing them. First they get to spend all this time with my wife and you seem to admire them so much…" He paused. "I'm not a surgeon; I'm just this demoted mobster who since the situation in town has calmed down has nothing more to do but to hang out with Spinelli all day."

Elizabeth remained openmouthed as he told her everything that was on his mind. "Jason… I had no idea this was a problem for you. You always ask me about my day, always want to know about how work went and I just want to share with you that's all. Every day I rush home to _you_, so I can talk to _you_ about all these things. You know that."

"I know… and actually… no. I'm just being ridiculous here. I shouldn't be complaining about this."

"Well I'm glad you did because I love it when you get all possessive and jealous." She said teasing her husband.

"Jealous? Me? Please!"

"What do you call that then?"

"Nothing… Just asking you to have more consideration for your… nearly unemployed alleged criminal husband, that's all."

The brunette let out a quiet chuckle. "Well… in other words, you're jealous! But it's ok, because I think you're very sexy when you act like this." She wrapped her arms around his neck.

"Really?" He asked lowering his face to hers.

"Really." She repeated before closing the gap and meeting his lips for a tender kiss.

The man unexpectedly swept the woman off her feet and carried her upstairs to their bedroom where they would properly make up after this minor argument.

**~ The End ~**


	2. Word Play

_A/N: Thank you Saphira for the great idea!_

**~ Word Play ~**

**_FNF#45: "I like intelligent women. When you go out, it shouldn't be a staring contest." - Frank Sinatra_**

Jason Morgan was sitting; back perfectly erect against the wooden chair as he practiced his exercise of choice. Dead silence. His sturdy arms where positioned across his imposing chest as his closed fists rested under his armpits. His bare feet lay on the ivory tiled floor that seemed frozen to the man who usually could hardly feel the cold.

Jason was known for his expressive and often impertinent facial expressions and complete confidence could be read off the lines of his visage. His nose, pointing up straight ahead of him, his cheekbones seemly higher than they usually were and his perfectly cut out jaw line framing his thin and sealed lips that he unconsciously crooked to the side slightly.

The man narrowed his piercing crystal blue eyes and faced straight ahead without even feeling the necessity to blink. Oh no, a simple movement could way too easily be taken for a weakness, a possible capitulation; and he wouldn't give this satisfaction to the person sitting across from him.

She was firmly positioned at the other end of the square table, body pressing against the chair's backrest and imitating the man in front of her in any way she possibly could. Her arms where tightly crossed above her petite chest as she restlessly tapped a foot on the hard floor. Elizabeth was burning inside.

Her silky chocolate tresses were held in a tight bun, adding to her strong appearance. Her usually angelic face was taken over by a rebellious expression; one of the woman's perfectly trimmed eyebrows was corked up high and her pouting mouth proudly expressed a faint defiant smile.

He was staring her down and she was giving it back to him full force. Unfortunately, Elizabeth's shorter height only permitted her cerulean doe shaped eyes to fall at the level of the man's broad shoulders, which prompted her to lift her head up, just enough to face Jason directly in the eyes. The simple action of looking up brought enormous attitude to what already was a bold behavior.

Jason had sustained these kinds of intense face-offs before, but usually a gun or sometimes many guns were involved. Not this time. The man uncrossed his arms and placed them ahead of him, elbows resting on the wooden table and never breaking the glare that tensed the whole room. He noticed a twinkle in Elizabeth's eyes then watched the brunette imitate him promptly, probably not wanting to loose her edge in the face off.

She very slowly drummed the fingertips of one hand over the hard surface of the kitchen table then finally broke the heavy silence that had taken over the room for now a very long minute. "You do it." She told him. "…or do you want me to?"

Both of their sight lowered to the book that was lying in the middle of the table. Each of them was convinced they respectively dominated the power struggle but the thing that held the resolution to this stand-off was a simple book.

"I'll do it." The man confidently uttered then extended an arm further to grab the heavy book. He slid it towards him then opened it. Jason flipped a few pages, each of his movements scrutinized by the brunette who suddenly couldn't wait one more second to find out. The young man found the right page and began reading. "Militate… bring about an effect or a change; to have an influence, especially a negative one, on something."

As soon as Jason finished reading, Elizabeth jumped up from her chair exclaiming "I knew it! I told you so!" loud enough to make up for the silence they were buried in only two minutes earlier.

Jason reread the definition once more then sternly closed the weighty dictionary as he stood up from the table and walked towards the fridge. He poured himself a glass of water from the door then took a large gulp of the fresh liquid as he watched Elizabeth perform a ridiculous victory dance, celebrating the fact that she won the bet and figured out the right definition.

The euphoric young woman then joined her husband in the middle of the kitchen. "Come on! Don't be a sore looser!" She prompted him then placed a hand next to her ear, mimicking a listening aid. "And I haven't heard it yet… I want to hear it." She teased him some more.

Jason faced his wife thinking that she definitely could be annoying when she wanted to. Good thing he loved her so much he thought then witnessed Cameron run inside the kitchen from the living room where he had been playing. He was closely followed by Jake who trailed along a green blanket from which he was inseparable.

Cameron's curly head appeared in between his parents. "What's going on Mama?"

"Oh boys! Just in time to hear daddy say I won."

"You won what?" The five year old asked, hoping a reward was involved.

"Daddy and I were playing a very fun game of guessing the meaning of a word and I had it right." The young mother then faced her husband. "So come on Jason, say it! I know you can."

The defeated young man tilted his head to the side then finally spoke again. "Alright… you were right."

"Ah… the sweet taste of victory!" She declared exultantly. "But that's not all."

"I already said you won what else do you want from me?"

She faced him with her piercing sapphire eyes, arms once more folded right under her breasts as she remembered how he had so self-assuredly told her he would bet on anything that she had the meaning of the word _militate_ wrong.

Cameron recognized the special look in his mother's eyes and the young boy who deeply cared for his adoptive father decided to offer him some wise piece of advice. "I don't think she'll stop if you don't say what she wants. She is the same when I don't say please or thank you."

Jake, who was now standing in between his mother's legs, broke in the conversation too. "Mommy won, Mommy won…" The two year old repeated making the brunette burst in laughter at her two adorable children.

She managed to regain her composure then once more looked at Jason intently. She wasn't about to leave him off the hook. "Hey, you promised you would say it." She reminded him shrugging.

Jason hated that he had lost the bet, shamefully confusing the word _militate_ for _mitigate_; but he had promised he would say it, although when that promise came about, he sincerely thought he would never have to. "Yeah… but only because I always keep my word alright?" The young father took a deep breath then finally gave his wife the warranted satisfaction of hearing him say "You were right; I… Jason Morgan, one of the most powerful men on the eastern seaboard was… wrong."

A large beam appeared on her angelic face. "Don't you love that you married a very intelligent woman?" She reached up for a peck on his lips then gave her attention to her children.

"Come on boys… let's go take this bath; I don't want Mommy and Daddy's bickering to _militate_ against our daily routine."

A full grin took over Jason's lips. Elizabeth was a very clever woman… and he had been smart enough to make her his wife.

**~ The End ~**


	3. Just Friends

_A/N: Thanks for reading and if you have some time, shoot me a review, tell me what you think of the different stories! I love the feedback!_

**~ Just Friends ~**

_**FNF#47: The pursuit of happiness is a most ridiculous phrase; if you pursue happiness you'll never find it. - C.P. Snow**_

--

I lost a friend that night and this is how it all happened…

I was standing, right in front of the place I cherished even more than my own home; an obscure little studio in a not so safe side of town. Yes, for some reason I loved this place, and mostly because of the memories it harbored. The first time I had visited this small room with my best friend, I hated it and never wanted her to live in what seemed like a poorly lit rat hole. But she had insisted it was the perfect studio for her and the best place she could ever find on her budget. I could even remember her saying that she had never seen anything nicer, because it was her first real home. Leave it to Elizabeth to turn the ugliest looking little thing into a marvelous piece of art.

So there I was, ready to knock on her worn out door this late night. It was probably around ten o'clock when she had called me and ten minutes later I was there. I would always be there when she needed me. I had patiently been waiting for her call all evening, when my phone had finally buzzed next to me. It was always the same routine; she would call once home to reassure me that she was safe and would tell me all the details of her latest date. And I would do the thing I do best, listen. Hearing about the various men she met and who got to flirt, kiss and sometimes do even more than I ever wanted to think about with her, each time exasperated me. But she enjoyed sharing these kinds of details with her best friend, because that's what I was and probably always would be to her; a friend.

This night she had called me, and of course I came running to her studio because instead of cries of joy, she had been weeping uncontrollably about the loser she had now been seeing for three very long weeks. I never could have imagined that her infatuation for this low life would have lasted this long. I saw his game from miles away; Ric could never give Elizabeth what she needed. He was a spoiled son of a bitch with no other ambition than to impress his father. He had probably seen Elizabeth as the perfect looking girlfriend to introduce to daddy, ignoring all her amazing qualities. She was kind, smart, and had the purest heart; she could see the good side in everything. Unfortunately her desperate attempt to fix broken souls always led her to the biggest assholes.

Patrick, the cocky surgeon she had met on a dating website only ever wanted sex from her and she had thankfully uncovered his game early on, putting a definite stop to his advances on their third date. But then there was Lucky Spencer and if I ever crossed ways with this piece of shit I would have a hard time stopping my fist from landing on the man's smug face after all the heartache he had put Elizabeth through. She was so taken by him that she hadn't wanted to see the man for exactly what he was, until he had made the fact that he was a jerk very clear by openly cheating on her. I hated that she had to go through this kind of pain, especially because of a guy that was never worth it, but at least she had been able to see him in the right light and broken things off with him faster than lightning strikes.

And here she was again, crying over yet another man. Moments like this had me wondering why I couldn't protect her heart from this kind of pain. If it was up to me, she would never be in these situations because I wouldn't let any of these ill intentioned men get anywhere close to her. But because I was a strong believer that everyone should be able to make their own choices… and mistakes, I let her live her life the way she saw fit while I stood close, available to support her every step of the way.

"Jason, you got here fast!" She exclaimed in a broken voice as she swung the door open. Her eyes were red and puffy and her hands full of crumbled tissues. I closed my fists in reaction of the sight in front of me. No one should ever caused tears to run down her beautiful face and if Ric had done anything to her, I would make the bastard pay.

"What happened? What did he do?" I worriedly asked, stepping foot in her small studio.

She emptied her nose in the handful of tissues before finally enlightening me on why she had called me in tears. "It's over." She said sobbing breathless.

I wasn't sure of what she was referring to. "What is over?"

"Ric… it's over. He dumped me. Can you believe it? I got dumped." She said then lodged her face against my chest seeking comfort. And I gave it to her, closing an arm around her petite frame and holding her tight as she kept crying against my shoulder.

"Hey… hey… it's ok. It's his loss because you are the most incredible woman I know and he is stupid to turn his back on you." I tried to reassure her because knowing Elizabeth she would think that this idiot had dumped her because something was wrong with her when he probably either found another way to impress daddy Lansing or he simply couldn't resist a busty bimbo offering herself to him.

Elizabeth unexpectedly broke away from my embrace and started restlessly pacing across the room in her adorable pink pajamas as she told me exactly what had gone on that night. How Ric had first taken her to a very pricey restaurant and that he had pretty much given her the silent treatment while she kept going on and on trying to fill the quiet gap. She told me that she was enjoying a delicious chocolate lava cake when he had bluntly said that things were not going the way he thought they should and that he believed it would be better if she didn't call him anymore and if they kept their distance. "Can you believe he said that?" She rhetorically asked… and for the record, I definitely can believe the asshole would say something like that.

"I don't know why?" She said, still vividly pacing across the narrow space. "I thought things were going great between us. He even introduced me to his father and we were talking about going on a romantic getaway. Then he just said that things were not working… what is that supposed to mean?"

I was about to offer her my interpretation but she kept talking. "And why did he even take me to this fancy restaurant just to break up with me? Did he think that somehow it would lessen the blow? I spent two freaking hours getting ready and even got this new dress that I won't even be able to wear again because it's forever tainted by the horrible memory!"

"You know what, stop torturing yourself over this. Ric is not the prince charming you thought he was." I said choosing my words carefully.

"What do you mean? A handsome hot shot lawyer, what more could I ask for?" She said, looking at me sniffling.

"What about for a guy that can treat you right for a change. I'm sorry but nor Ric, or Lucky or any other guy you have ever dated treated you with respect."

She tilted her head slightly to the side and faced me with now an anger filled glare. I must have said something she didn't like, and maybe throwing back her exes in her face was not the smartest move.

"Are you trying to say that I deserve everything that happens to me because I choose to date jerks?"

"It's not what I said Elizabeth." I tried to clarify my thought. "It's just that maybe you should stop running after this idea of this perfect man that doesn't even exist."

I watched her walk around in circles as she seemingly roamed her mind for something to answer to my comment. "So what am I supposed to do? Just stop dating? Wait for love to magically fall on my lap? Because I've learned from experience that this only happens in movie; where people find great love so easily!" She paused; gauging my reaction then swiftly continued her avid pacing. "You've got it very easy; women are attracted to you like bees on honey while I have to work overtime just to get a simple date. I do everything to find the man of my dreams, everything! I dress nice, I never leave my house without makeup, I wax…"

"Elizabeth…" I heard myself say, I didn't need that many details.

"But it's true, I try to be the perfect girlfriend but I can't seem to find a match no matter what I do!" She stared me down a few seconds as I stood still waiting for her to continue her rant. "Of course you don't know what I'm talking about, all the female population of Port Charles wants you, it's written on their foreheads! While nobody cares about me, nobody wants to get to know the real me. Nobody even loves me!" She declared on the verge of tears.

I suddenly stopped her pacing by holding both of her hands in mine. I had to stop her from running across the room and around town looking for love while ignoring me in the process. I was standing there, in front of her, day after day and it was as if she couldn't see me. She couldn't see me while I had eyes only for her; none of the other women that came and went into my life mattered, none ever even came close of having the same effect on me. But unfortunately Elizabeth only saw me as her friend, when deeply I always wished she would see the man behind her buddy; a man that had fallen in love with her since the first day he had laid eyes on her.

This lost art student at PCU had entered my world while I was in my last year of pre med. My friends had teased me for hanging out with a corky freshman, but Elizabeth was what had been missing from my life. She allowed me to see things I had never even noticed until she pointed them out to me. I discovered a whole other world through her eyes; she brought the joy, the excitement and the fun. To put it simply, she made me happy. And there was no way you felt the way I did for a simple friend. I knew it from the day it started becoming harder and harder to suppress my desire to kiss her inviting lips, touch her creamy skin or to simply bear hearing all about her various boyfriends.

You are probably wondering why I never told her about the way I felt for her. Well I tried, more than once but the simple fear that she wouldn't return the feeling petrified me, because it would result in the end of our treasured friendship; something I knew I couldn't live with. But I also knew I should and this was the perfect opportunity; it wasn't fair for me to long for my best friend without her knowing about it. It felt like I wasn't being completely honest with her; something we had promised always to be.

For some reason, maybe her dazzling sapphire orbs looking straight at me, or her ruffled chestnut curls in which she ran one of her delicate hands. I don't know what it was but that day I finally said it. "I do."

She chuckled beautifully at my words and if I didn't know her so well this could have hurt my feelings, but I knew that she hadn't meant it in a mean way.

"Jason, of course you do! You're my best friend and I love you too. But I'm talking about a romance. Someone that will knock me off my feet and finally show me what it is that to be in love." She declared then threw her handful of tissues in a close by bin in frustration.

"Elizabeth… yes, you're my best friend but…" I sighed, struggling to find my words; all the confidence that had prompted me to speak up somewhat disintegrated, getting lost in my loud heartbeats. "Sorry, I don't really know how to say this."

"Say what? What are you trying to tell me?" She asked; her tone now particularly grave as she surely read importance in my hesitance to speak. "Don't tell me you're going to break up with me too because I'm too messed up to hang out with. Oh… I knew this day would come, when you would think that I'm too weird to be your friend. Yes I talk to myself when I paint, I too often chew with my mouth open and I'm dead scared of mountain rats…"

"Mountain rats?" I asked surprised and amused. I had never heard of that fear before.

"Yes they are creepy little things! But this is not the point! The point is that I have tons of flaws and I'm destined to end up alone and…"

"Elizabeth!" I cut her rambling off; I was as serious as ever and wouldn't back down this time. I had to let her know about my deep feelings for her. "Listen to me. I know we've been friends for a long time and I probably should have told you before but… ok, what I am trying say is that…" After a short and invigorating pause for air, I let the words out. "I am in love with you."

I noticed her pouting mouth open slightly to speak but I didn't give her the chance to enter in another of her extensive rants and kept going with my declaration. "Yes I am in love with you and have been for a long time. I just never told you… and you were meeting guy after guy and you were so excited about it..."

She interrupted me. "What… why? Why didn't you just tell me?"

"I don't know… I guess it was never the right time and I didn't know how you would react."

She covered her mouth with a hand. "Oh my god… and I have been going on and on about all these men I dated. I feel so stupid now!" She said with regretful eyes then dropped on her old patched up sofa, hands agitatedly rubbing over her knees.

"The last thing I want is for you to feel stupid. I don't even know why I told you this today. Maybe I shouldn't have, I just thought you needed to know that someone in this world really cares about you and no matter if the feeling is mutual or not I am here for you. You know that."

She sat, quietly. Probably needing some time to digest the information; I would too. So I joined her and silently sat by her side. We stayed in this position for at least five very long and awkward minutes before I finally spoke again. Not daring to look at her in the eyes, I fixed the wind, a powerful painting she had made of our exciting bike rides. "What do you feel about all this, about what I told you?" I finally had to courage to utter.

She shifted towards me, locking her doe shaped eyes on mine. "I am just trying to wrap my mind around the idea. Jason you are the best friend I have ever had."

Her use of the word _friend_ made me cringe slightly but I kept listening to what she had to say attentively. "We spent some incredible moments together. But I just never thought you would ever be interested in me in that way."

"What do you mean; you're gorgeous, you're smart, fun. You are every man's dream."

"Tell that to Ric…" She let out with a noticeable hint of sarcasm before regaining her serious tone. "Well if we're going to be completely honest with each other then I also have to tell you something."

My heart sunk, in total panic. I didn't know what she would say but all my cards were now on the table and I knew that her next few words would most likely determine the future of our relationship.

"Jason, do you know why I never seem to find any boyfriend?"

I shook my head from side to side, unknowing where she was going with her comment.

"It's because they're not you." She said then a large smile lightened her face. "I think I've unconsciously been sabotaging all my relationships just because I keep comparing them to you and they never seem to measure up."

I shot my eyes opened, I didn't see any of that coming. Was she telling me that she somewhat had hidden feelings for me too?

She went on talking. "I guess what I am trying to say is that… I think I might be in love with you too."

That's all I needed to hear. Eyes fixated on hers I slid a hand under her cascading curls and caressed her thin neck. She reacted to my gesture by shifting closer next to me and raising both of her warm and soft hands to cradle my face. We sat still, devouring the other of the eye before the few inches between us slowly diminished. I slightly tilted my head to the side and after a deafening heartbeat, my lips finally landed on her soft and pulpous mouth. I had waited a long time to get a taste of these appealing lips and they were definitely worth the wait.

Feeling her warm lips delicately working against mine felt incredible, but I wanted more and gently nibbled her bottom lip. She waited no time to part her mouth open and grant me complete access. Our tongues entwined and playfully mingled as we shared this passionate kiss I had so many times dreamed of. She moaned in my mouth as my tongue gently grazed her teeth and as much as I didn't want to put an end to the kiss, I had to break away slightly to take in some air. I heard her whisper a few words. "I don't think Jason… I know." before her mouth crashed on mine once more.

Yes, I lost a friend that night but got so much more…

**~ The End ~**


	4. Taken

**~ Taken ~**

_**FNF#58: "It's September 24th, I'm Liz Parker, and five days ago I died. But then the really amazing thing happened. I came to life." **__**~ Liz Parker, Roswell (1.01)**_

When I entered his room early that morning, I felt like I was dying. My knees wobbled, no longer able to support my weight, my blood froze in my veins and I shut my eyes closed; I was about to collapse. I held on the door knob to remain standing and quickly opened my eyelids; after one look only I understood I had just lost my life. The one person whose existence mattered more than my own had disappeared. My son was gone.

It wasn't time to panic, so I drew in a large gush of air and took the room by storm, looking in every possible corner, closet, toy box and even drawer, frenetically calling his name with profound desperation in my tone, each time hoping to hear his little voice calling back at me saying "Mama!"; but nothing.

Nothing, he wasn't in his room where I left him watching his favorite train video, the window was wide opened when I knew for a fact it was closed only tem minutes ago. That's when my knees let go and I fell to the ground, heavy tears flowing down my face, no sound coming out of me. Cameron was gone and I knew exactly who had taken him.

After a few deep breaths to get myself together, I ran to the phone to punch the three numbers I always hoped I would never have to compose.

"_911 what's your emergency?"_

"It's my son, he… he's gone." I said, on the verge of losing it all over again.

The woman on the other line asked me a few questions and assured me that the police would be there as soon as possible. As I waited I ran across my small apartment maybe twenty times, searching every closet, roaming under every bed and table and hoping very hard that my energy ball of a son was simply playing a prank on me. But he wasn't anywhere.

Ten minutes after my call, the police was at my door and I tried very hard to stay strong; a weeping mess wouldn't help them locate my son. So I told them everything, how Cameron woke me up like every morning, crawling under my covers and begging for some breakfast. How I had then hurried him to his bedroom and put his favorite DVD on, so I could fix him up a quick smoothie and some eggs but when I came back to call him to the table, he was gone.

They asked me if I had any idea who could have gone as far as climbing up my window to abduct my little boy and without hesitation I told them. "His father took him."

His father had taken my life away from me.

Out of the biggest mistake of my life had come the most beautiful thing in the world. I married Cameron's father exactly five years ago. He was my hero, I would call him the love of my life; he simply represented all I ever wanted in a man. But he had quickly turned abusive, his addiction to alcohol coming before my son and I, which left me with no choice but to take Cameron and run. I obtained a divorce, as well as Cameron's full custody. Unfortunately he wouldn't accept the fact and had decided to take my son away.

The tears I had very strongly tried to contain finally came down my face and a nice police officer placed a hand on my shoulder, prompting me to hold it together, at least long enough to find my son. So I did, and when they asked me for a name I gave it to them.

"Lucky Spencer."

Silence took over the room and all the officers around me frowned; all of a sudden I went from victim to culprit in their eyes. I faced each of them, one by one and they each avoided my glare. Then it hit me, Lucky was one of them, even if he had left the force months ago because of his addiction, they still considered him part of the family and there was no way they would turn against a fellow officer.

But they wouldn't tell me that, instead they said they would do everything in their power to find my baby and bring him back to me then they left, and I was alone. I called the hospital to tell my boss Epiphany Johnson about the situation and she gracefully gave me the day off, actually as much time I needed until I got my life back.

***^*^*^***

It had been four days since Cameron was taken from his own home, my home. I sat on the floor, in the middle of his bedroom watching his favorite DVD wondering what my little boy was thinking at the moment, where Lucky was taking him, if he was hungry, cold, afraid, safe? More damn tears started to burn my eyes, trying to make their way down my cheeks but I held them in. I needed to find a way.

I rushed to the police station, for the forth time since I had made the 911 call and for the forth time I was told that they didn't have any leads. They said they didn't have any leads when I had told them Lucky had my son, and all they needed to do was find him. Instead, they assured me Lucky had nothing to do with my son's disappearance. And for the forth time I made a scene in the middle of the PCPD, screaming for them to find my baby and calling them incompetent jackasses. And this time they tried to have me be examined by their shrink starting to insinuate I may have done something to my own son.

So I left. And I rushed to the one person I knew wouldn't judge me, and would help me keep my feet on the ground until I got my son back. I arrived in front of his office in the back of the coffee house and knocked shyly. I hadn't talked to him in months, maybe years I wasn't sure. But it didn't matter because I knew he would be there for me regardless.

"Come in!" He told me, and I did, walking slowly, my knees making it hard for me to keep a steady pace.

"Elizabeth?" I heard him say in shock as he promptly shot up from his chair. "What are you doing here?"

"I need you." I said in a broken voice and that's all he needed to hear. He walked to meet me in the middle of the room and helped me sit on a chair facing his office, asking me to tell him exactly what had me so distraught.

He listened to me counting him the story of my life in fifteen minutes, and how I had lost everything so quickly. "My son is gone and no one will help me find him." I explained and saw his jaw tense as I told him all about Cameron's father.

I was barely done talking that Jason went straight to action mode, held my hand in his and reassured me he would find Cam and put him back in my arms no matter what he'd have to do to make it happen; and I believed him. After he said these words, I knew my son would be back.

He made a few phone calls and then asked him to follow him in his large car. I climbed inside and we quickly were on our way out of town. Riding all this time beside Jason allowed me to remember how much I had missed him, thinking about the great friendship I once shared with that man; until my love for Lucky blinded me into thinking he was all I needed when he was now all I despised.

After half an hour of high-speed driving, we pulled next to a small cabin by the woods where Jason had found out Lucky Spencer, had been spotted in company of a small boy. It was Cameron. I knew it from the moment he was gone and now I would very soon be reunited with my son, I could feel it. I wanted to run out of the car to go to him but Jason advised me against it, telling me he would take care of it.

"Do you trust me?" He asked me. And I decisively nodded, I hadn't talked to him in a long time and yet I would put my life in between his hands. So I stayed behind and watched him discreetly make his way towards the cottage, his gun hidden in his back.

I swallowed hard, and prayed my little boy would be safe. I hadn't seen him in five days, five interminable days, and all I wanted was to see him peacefully asleep in his own train shaped bed. I closed my eyes, my face buried in my hands.

After ten very long minutes I heard a knock on the car's window and opened my eyes and I felt alive again. Cameron was looking straight at me, clutching Jason's neck solidly and smiling as if nothing was wrong. I rushed out of the car and took him in my arms overjoyed it was all over.

"Thank you, thank you, thank you." I kept saying, unable to find anything else to say. Jason had found my son, gave me my life back, and I didn't know how I would ever be able to thank him.

He smiled at me, one of his rare smiles then reached in his pocket for his phone. "Who are you calling?" I asked him. "What about Lucky?" I continued wondering what had happened to him.

"I'm calling the police; they have some trash to come pick up." He told me, then explained Lucky was alive, tied up in the cabin and that he was now the responsibility of the police who wouldn't be able to gloss over the fact that he had abducted the young boy. He then stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. "Lucky won't be a problem for you and Cameron again, I promise you Elizabeth."

**~The End ~**


	5. A Postcard From Italy

_A/N: I decided to play around with this prompt and this is what I was able to come up with! I just needed to add that I do not speak any Italian, all I got here I googled so forgive me for any mistakes!_

**~ A Postcard From Italy ~**

_**FNF#62: **__**Can miles truly separate you from friends... If you want to be with someone you love, aren't you already there? - **__**Richard Bach**_

Elizabeth hadn't imagined in a million years that come twenty seven years old she would have left her country behind her, left her nursing career, left her friends, left her past, for a future in Italy. The small and convivial town of Cortona had welcomed her and her two children with open arms, everyone helping her little family settle down and feel at home in a place that had nothing to do with Port Charles. Elizabeth was living her dream; she was an artist, who offered weekly English classes in the town hall and her two boys were safe. Or at least she was living a part of her dream, because the man she loved was across the world, fighting a war against his own demons.

"_I will find a way for you and me to be together. It will take time but I promise you I will."_

These were the last words she heard from him after they had decided that leaving Port Charles was the safest bet for her and the boys, until he figured out a way out of the escalating mob war he found himself in the middle of. It had hurt like hell to leave him behind and after eight months it hurt even more. Even though they weren't officially together while in Port Charles, she could still see him and talk to him whenever the desire became too strong when she now had to rely only on the memories they shared.

She hadn't received any news since, no letter, no phone call just like they had agreed upon; nothing that would lead potential enemies to her. No one knew of their secret affair or that they shared a son together and it needed to stay that way. Having absolutely no contact was difficult, causing her to wake up many nights in tears, but she knew it was necessary and that she needed to be strong so they could one day have a life together.

"Mom, mom! Vincenzo is here with the mail!" Cameron yelled towards Elizabeth who was standing in the kitchen, lost in her thoughts.

She laid the loaf of bread she was about to slice for snack time on the cutting board and went to get the door. "Ciao Vincenzo!" She said a ravishing smile.

"Come sta?" The young man asked.

"Sto molto bene, grazie!" Elizabeth answered with a charming American accent.

"Here is your mail." He told her speaking slowly making sure he was getting all the words correctly.

"Thank you! I'll see you tomorrow for class."

"Va bene!" The young man smiled and waived at the two boys inside. He very quickly left the pretty little house to jump on his bicycle and continue his mail round. Elizabeth watched him leave then closed the door to find Jake and Cameron impatient to figure out if they had received anything from their Great Grandmother.

"Here boys, a postcard from Grams, she sends you tons and tons of kisses!" The young mother said reading through the adorable card and thinking about how much she missed Audrey. Elizabeth handed the card to Cameron and kept browsing through her mail when she noticed another postcard. A postcard from Italy. Odd the brunette told herself as she wondered who would send her a card from the country where she now resided when she knew no one in other parts of Italy.

She eagerly turned the postcard around and read these words.

_Elizabeth,_

_I think about you and our boys every single day that passes by, it gives me the strength to go on. I wish I was with you at this very moment._

_I love you._

The card wasn't signed, but she knew exactly who it came from. Her heart pounded so loudly that she had to stop reading the simple, yet powerful words. After a much needed pause for air she went on reading.

_PS: Check the garage._

"The garage?" Elizabeth wondered out loud.

"What's in the garage mom?" Jake asked.

"Why don't we go find out?" She said and held both of her boys' hand as they made their way towards the garage. Elizabeth didn't have a clue what could possibly be waiting for her in her own garage. She hadn't seen or heard anything so she was guaranteed to be surprised.

When she pushed the garage door open, oohs and aahs from the two young boys echoed in the room while she remained silent, her hand resting on her mouth in shock. A full size Harley was proudly standing next to Elizabeth's small car. The first thing she asked herself was how? Then when and finally why?

"He never finished teaching me how to ride." She said in a soft voice, her lips harboring a smile as she reminisced about the exhilarating time she had spent on the back of Jason's bike.

"Good thing I'm here then." A voice casually spoke from behind them.

Elizabeth slowly turned to face the familiar sounding voice but Cameron was the one who confirmed her thought. "Jason!" The young boy yelled, running to jump into the man's arms.

"Hey buddy! How are you?" Jason said, a hand playing with the little boy's chocolate curls. He placed him back on his two feet to give his attention back to Elizabeth and Jake who was tightly gripping his mother's leg, sucking on his thumb.

Jason made a few steps towards them; his eyes never breaking away from Elizabeth's who still remained in shock, unable to speak a word. Once in front of her, he kneeled to Jake's level. "Hey there, remember me?"

"Hi Jason!" The little blond haired boy shyly said, causing the man's heart to race. His son had remembered him and it meant the world to him.

"I kept telling him about you. That one day he would get to know you." Elizabeth let out, her voice heavy with emotions.

Jason rose to stand tall again, facing the beautiful woman he had missed so much the past few months they had spent away.

"Jason, are you here or am I dreaming?" She asked him, on the verge of tears, tears of happiness that were ready to trickle down her face at any second.

"I'm real Elizabeth, I'm really here and I am not going anywhere." He told her.

The brunette launched in his arms, finally letting the tears of joy out as she remembered about how good it felt to be held by him, to be enveloped by his warm body and to hear his reassuring voice. He lodged a kiss on her forehead, his hand holding her porcelain face on either side, then kissed her lips, recalling how perfectly soft and pulpous they were. "I did it. All that matters now is you, me and the boys."

"How… how did you do it? What about the organization, Sonny, Carly… everybody?"

"It is all over… For me at least. I'm out."

"Wait, I thought you couldn't get out, you were running the organization? I don't understand." She said in utter confusion.

"I told Sonny that I would clean up Port Charles and then give him back the organization at the condition that he places me under his protection. I made him one of the most powerful and feared man in the country and with that no one will dare come after me." Jason explained.

"So you mean it is over? No more waiting, no more staying away?"

"It's all over." He reassured her.

"Really over?" She repeated, wanting to make sure she wouldn't wake up from what seemed like the most beautiful dream she had ever had.

"Yes!" He said with a smile.

"I love you so much!" Elizabeth added, holding her close in her arms again.

"I love you too." Jason said, lowering his head to lodge a kiss on the curve of her neck.

"Mom, can we try the bike?" Cameron interrupted the two adults, jumping up and down in front of the powerful machine.

"Baby it's not a toy… but maybe when you're bigger Jason can teach you too. But Mommy gets to ride first!"

"Not fair!" Cameron let out very disappointed causing both Elizabeth and Jason to burst out laughing.

Jason picked up Jake and walked towards Cameron. He spoke lowering his voice so his mother wouldn't hear. "Don't worry, in a few years you'll get your own."

**~ The End ~**


	6. Refill

_A/N: A little story inspired by the song __"Refill" by Elle Varner (Album Perfectly Imperfect)_

_Enjoy!_

**~ Refill ~**

Port Charles was a big city. Big city, big dreams; Elizabeth contemplated as she filled her lungs with the fresh autumn air. It was her first time on the East Coast where she had traveled to write about an exhibition for her new art blog. She plunged her hands deep in the cropped leather jacket she wore that day and started walking.

She liked Port Charles, the city had character; an art lover's paradise she thought taking out her camera to take a snapshot of an elaborated graffiti. The young brunette smiled and continued walking, she walked and walked, curls in the wind and carefree.

At times she lifted her head in the air, following the high-rise buildings with her eyes as they disappeared into the darkening sky. She stared at the lights that looked like modern stars and smiled as she took a mental picture of what she was seeing.

But her daydreaming was interrupted when she bumped into something. Someone she quickly realized, apologizing exhaustively. "I am sooo sorry, I was walking without looking and bumped into you… I can be so clumsy sometimes, really I am really sorry…" She seemed unable to stop talking or to leave the arms of the man who had caught her off guard and thankfully prevented her from tumbling to the ground.

Only when he spoke she finally looked up to see his face. She saw a well-defined jaw line, thin lips and baby blue eyes in which she completely drowned.

"It's ok, really… actually I am sorry. I too wasn't looking ahead or I would have seen you coming." He apologized, looking deep into the mesmerizing sapphire orbs staring back at him.

He helped the young woman who had seemingly fallen from the sky back to her feet, his eyes never leaving her sight. Put simply, she was beautiful.

"You shouldn't be around here by yourself, it's getting late." He continued saying.

"What?" The brunette came back with; so busy staring that she didn't hear his words.

"I'm just saying it's not the safest area of town… you know." He clarified.

"Oh… I didn't realize, I just went on a walk and ended up on this street, I'm not from around here."

He took a phone out of his own black leather jacket. "I can call you a cab if you would like."

"That won't be necessary, I'll just walk back. I don't think I'm that far from my hotel." Elizabeth smiled politely then turned to walk away from the handsome stranger. She was so used to walking freely everywhere around the town she was from that she forgot that big cities sometimes had their dangers.

The brunette had only made a few steps away that she noticed the man was walking close behind her. She felt uneasy for a second. She turned back. "You know it might not be such a good idea to tell a woman the area is not safe then follow her."

"Oh no I wasn't… I wasn't following you, that's the way I was going, that's all." Jason defended himself.

"Oh, right… of course. Sorry for thinking… I'll just go now." She felt embarrassed and started walking again faster.

"Wait!" He called out, making her stop in her tracks. "I mean we can walk together… if we're going in the same direction anyway. Plus I would just feel better knowing you are out of the neighborhood safe. I'm Jason by the way."

"Elizabeth." She told him with a bright beam and began walking alongside him.

"So, where are you from?" The young man asked, hands in his pockets.

"Colorado, I'm just in town for two days."

"Nice, I like Colorado, I've been there a couple times."

"I like it a lot over there… but I enjoyed Port Charles a lot too, it's my first time here."

"Really?"

She nodded.

"And you are here instead of visiting the touristy promenade by the docks?"

"I'm not really a tourist, I was here for work and wanted to see the city before I leave tomorrow."

"Well, I can show you around a little if you want to see the city. What do you say?"

_I feel like the girl at the bar who's been there too long_

_Can't stand up!_

_I should be gone but I just can't get enough, yeah!_

_Fumbling, giggling, silly as ever I get like this after one too many_

_But right now I ain't even been drinkin'_

_He approached me and asked for a minute_

_Which turned into five, then turned into ten_

_And right now I don't know how to say when_

They walked and talked, laughed and joked as time went on without them noticing. One hour, maybe two had gone in a flash as the two young people explored each other. She was an artist; he was an entrepreneur, which in the end they realized was very similar.

"Thanks Jason for the walk. I think I can definitely say I love Port Charles now."

"And you haven't even seen anything yet."

"I know, I wish I had more time, but my flight leaves very early tomorrow morning so I should… probably go." The last few words were almost whispered by Elizabeth who could not bring herself to walk away, she couldn't walk away from him.

Jason felt saddened as he made out her words. He didn't want her to leave, not yet.

"Are you sure you want to go now? We could, we could get something to eat. Very quickly." He added, hoping to convince her to stay.

She wavered, her heart telling her to go but her head pulling her back. She went with her heart. "Ok."

The young man was so delighted that he caught her hand in his as he led her to a nearby restaurant.

_So can I get a refill?_

_Can I get a refill?_

_Can I get a refill?_

_Yeah, of your time_

_Cause you're intoxicating my mind_

_Feel like a conversational lush_

_Cause I don't know how much is too much, yeah_

_I feel like the girl at the bar who's been there too long_

_Can't stand up!_

Jason refilled Elizabeth glass of wine as she smiled telling him about the gallery she had visited on her trip. He stared at her while she spoke. How beautiful, engaging, smart he thought then held her hand in his again over the table.

_Wishin' and hopin' that I don't blow it I'm nervous as hell_

_I don't wanna show it_

_And right now I don't even know what I'm saying_

_I've never had game, no never_

_I don't wanna sound like a broken record_

_But until you say goodnight_

_All I know is that I'm staying!_

Elizabeth's heart was pounding fast in her chest; his touch sending shivers dancing throughout her entire body. She had never felt that way; never. He made her feel special and she wished the night would never end.

_I need a shot of_

_You on the rocks_

_Cause I'm down to my very last drop_

"Let's go." He told her.

She stood up almost instinctively but then wondered. "Wait... how about the bill?"

Jason placed a finger over his mouth asking her to stay quiet and pulled her out of the dimmed-lit restaurant before anyone could notice them.

"Are you crazy!" She yelled at once. "We just skipped the bill! We just… Oh my god… I can't believe I followed you outside; I'm going to get arrested for this, oh no way… I'm going back inside… and it wasn't a cheap restaurant they are going to come running after us…"

"Shhh… it's ok." He tried to convince her in vain. "It's ok."

"No it's not ok Jason… you can't just eat and walk out… I've never been arrested… this is…"

He tried another way and crashed his lips onto hers.

It worked.

They kissed fervently, their mouths like transformed into magnets fiercely glued to one another, impossible to pull apart.

"Wow" She thought once they finally let go of each other's lips.

"Sorry." He said. But she didn't know if the kiss or the already forgotten restaurant bill was in question. It didn't matter.

"You don't have to be." She told him, still enthralled by the kiss, but before she was able to regain her full composure, Jason took hold of her hand once more. She followed him.

"Come, I want to show you something." He said.

"A motorcycle?" She asked surprised.

Jason climbed on top of the powerful machine. "Take a ride with me then I'll drop you back at your hotel."

Without a word she grabbed the helmet he was presenting her with and climbed behind Jason, holding him tight.

_So can I get a refill?_

_Can I get a refill?_

_Can I get a refill?_

_Baby, can I get a refill?_

_Yeah!_

_Cause I feel like the girl at the bar who's been there too long_

_Can't stand up!_

_I should be gone, but I just can't get enough_

_So can I get a refill?_

_Can I get a refill?_

"Please don't tell me you stole this bike." Elizabeth said with a laugh once they were back on their feet. She could still feel butterflies in her stomach from the speed, or was it?

Jason removed his helmet. "What if I did?"

"Oh great… two crimes in one night. I'm definitely going to jail." She said sarcastically after taking off her helmet too. She couldn't believe how exciting the thought of breaking the law could be.

"Nobody's going to jail…" He reassured her. "I own it."

"This is yours?" She questioned, unconvinced.

"Yes… and the restaurant will put dinner on my tab. I live in the hotel above it and have a table whenever I need one."

"Really?" She crashed her small helmet into his built chest. "And you made me think you were some kind of a bad guy!"

"Sorry about that, but your reaction was just too adorable, and the funny thing is that you went with it, you followed me anyway."

Elizabeth chuckled. That must have told him something.

He smiled back. "Elizabeth, thank you for tonight and sorry again for leading you on, it was all in good fun."

"Its ok, I had fun too, even though I thought you were a criminal." She joked to hide how much saying goodbye was difficult. Elizabeth attempted a smile before saying. "I should really go, my flight is in 3 hours."

Jason looked as his watch unconsciously, as if he wanted to check if this was real, if she was really leaving town so soon. "So this is goodbye?"

"So, this is goodbye." She repeated eyes fixated on the blond man. "Unless, unless you come back to Colorado one of these days."

"Would you like me to?"

"I would love you to."

_Can I get a refill?_


End file.
